


Choux Pastry Kisses

by Quackyeon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, M/M, lots and lots of fluff, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun really wants to open a bakery and Youngjae can't deny his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choux Pastry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalNomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalNomad/gifts).



> I'm not sure where this came from but I really hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> I hope this is what you wanted, your prompt asked for fluff and I hope that I have delivered. 
> 
> A huge thank you to P for helping me plot this all out and listening to me talking about pastry.

"This is the one" Daehyun said with a smile. "I can feel it, can't you feel it? This is our bakery." 

Youngjae looked at Daehyun, "Are you sure?" He looked around, it seemed ok. He wasn't quite sure what Daehyun really needed in a bakery - and then also he didn't really know what was needed in a bakery. He wondered if there was a cliffs notes or something for starting up a bakery. Daehyun's pastry's were amazing - there was no denying that. Daehyun was an amazing baker. He'd learnt from his Grandma - who when Daehyun's parents had reacted badly to him coming out had invited them both round to hers to tell them that she loved them (and also fed Youngjae the most delicious chocolate écliar he had ever tasted). Youngjae had known for a long time that Daehyun had wanted to start a bakery more than anything. He wasn't going to be the one to stop him, but he knew more than anyone that his husband needed reigning in sometimes. Youngjae was usually the one to do it and he wanted to make sure that they had a sound business so they could have a stable life. 

"Do you not like it?" Daehyun asked, turning to look at his husband, playing a little with his wedding ring - which was a give away that Daehyun was nervous. 

Youngjae smiled at him. "I love it, but you're the one who's going to be baking in here not me. So you have to _love_ it." He moved to take another walk around, Daehyun followed with him. 

"You see here, I was thinking if we did a 'home' feel, something familiar but also classic. It might give people a nice feeling. Make them feel like they aren't just at a bakery but they are getting something like their nana used to make." 

"You mean something _your_ nana used to make." Youngjae smiled a little, "not that anyone ever complained about the food that your nana made." 

"She'd have loved to be here." Daehyun said as he looked over at the far wall. "We could have her photo up, you know, she is the reason this is a thing. She made me have a passion for baking and for good food." 

"Of course we can Dae." Youngjae smiled brightly. 

They signed for the building the next day, it was going to be a lot of work but they were willing to do it, and together Youngjae was pretty sure they could do anything. Youngjae found himself falling more and more in love with Daehyun, watching him throw himself into the designing of the bakery. He loved watching Daehyun talk to the workers and try to explain just what his vision was. Youngjae didn't even mind when it would get to the small hours of the morning and he would have to go to the bakery to find Daehyun sleeping in the back office. He knew that this had been the right choice, they were going to really make something of this bakery - and he couldn't possibly be prouder. 

Daehyun came home one day with a huge smile on his face. "You'll never guess what today is?" He said with a cheeky laugh. The laugh that normally meant he had some crazy scheme that he wanted to get Youngjae in on - like when he went through his matchmaker phase and begged Youngjae to help him set dates up, (Youngjae had really loathed that phase - but nothing had put a dampener on his feelings for the other). 

"Go on Dae, I can see you're dying to tell me." He couldn't help but smile. Daehyun's smile was infectious and Youngjae had no trouble admitting that it always made him smile too. 

"We finished the renovations. Our bakery is ready for phase two" Daehyun said with a huge smile, his eyes brimming with the happy tears that Youngjae could only imagine were begging to get out. He stood up and held his husband, who, instead of jumping around like Youngjae expected just clung to him, snuggling into his chest - which was a little awkward, so they moved so Youngjae was sat on the sofa and Daehyun was next to him with his head resting on Youngjae's shoulder. "Thank you for dealing with me trying to make this whole thing perfect." Daehyun said quietly. "I really love you Youngjae."

"I love you too Daehyun, I knew you could do it." Youngjae looked at Daehyun, "So what is phase two then?" 

Daehyun beamed. "Menu selection, so I might be bringing home samples for you to try." 

"Oh make sure you have plenty of lemon flavoured things." Youngjae said with a small laugh. 

It became a ritual, Youngjae would get home from work and be bombarded with Daehyun trying to make him taste _everything_ that the slightly older had made during the day. They'd devised a rating system so they could then work out what items would be going on the menu and what would be something that might need a little bit of work. At first Youngjae had been worried about telling his husband that he didn't like anything, but he knew that he couldn't really help the other if he wasn't honest. It never offended Daehyun if Youngjae didn't like anything, they would talk about why. (This was because Youngjae _hated_ orange and banana flavour, so when it came to those things Daehyun was fighting a losing battle.) 

They had a finalised menu, and Youngjae had bought a coffee maker and taught Daehyun how to use it, so it could be a cafe as well as a bakery. Youngjae hopedthat maybe they would be able to get deals with places so they could sell cold drinks, but really the focus of the bakery was the baked goods. Daehyun was anxious about opening, he couldn't help but think that they were making a mistake and that he was never going to be good enough to make the bakery a viable source of income. 

Finally the day came, Youngjae took the day off work so he could be there for the opening. He had told people he worked with about Daehyun's bakery, as well as telling their old school friends - who would, of course, remember Daehyun's nana's baked goods. Youngjae was still worried, though, he knew that it would really upset Daehyun if the first day went terribly. 

The first day was good, well as good as any business' first day could be, there were people who came in to try the cakes and no one made any complaints. Youngjae sat at one of the tables and listened to some people talking, he chuckled a little to himself when some girls in a local high school uniform sat giggling, talking about the _cute baker_., they might have come in because they saw Daehyun through the window but eventually their conversation turned to the quality of the food that they were eating. Youngjae could feel the pride swelling in his chest as her heard more and more compliments about his husband's work. He couldn't believe that they had actually managed to do it. 

After closing time, Youngjae helped Daehyun cleaning up the bakery, grabbing him from behind when he was mopping just to kiss him gently. Youngjae laughed and played around as they cleaned up. He thought he might actually be more excited about how well the first day went. Youngjae counted the money from the til and moved it to the safe, he needed to process the money and he was going to do that after Daehyun had gone home - he wanted his husband to rest because he had been on his feet all day. Daehyun didn't want to leave, he whined a little, but eventually relented giving Youngjae a kiss and then leaving. 

Youngjae worked on the books, he smiled noting that they had made a profit, it wasn't a large one but it was something, and Youngjae liked to think that it was the platform that the business was going to springboard off of. He was tired and he just wanted to go home to watch TV and snuggle with his husband until they got sleepy and then went to bed to snuggle. When he came through the door to their house he smiled seeing Daehyun lying on the sofa, his eyes were shut. Youngjae laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to his husband's lips. "Already, ready for bed?" Youngjae said with a laugh. "I'll go cook dinner ok?" 

Dinner was simple, they were both tired from the first day of the bakery. Youngjae didn't really know how much Daehyun was even aware, he looked so tired, he just wanted to carry him to bed and cuddle him until he fell asleep in his arms. Youngjae smiled when Daehyun got up to put their plates in the dishwasher. He came back with a plate. 

"I wanted to say thank you, for everything that you have done for me and the bakery. My nana would be so proud to see what we have managed to accomplish together. I love you so much Youngjae and if we weren't already married I would be asking you to make me the happiest man and marry me." Daehyun smiled brightly, going down on one knee and holding the plate up. "Would you make me the happiest man in the world and share an écliar with me?"


End file.
